Nightmare Before Christmas AGAIN
by Charon the Sabercat
Summary: It's a sequel, a poem, and a story in one! Please read and review it, I hope you have fun!
1. Chapter 1

The NIghtmare Before Christmas AGAIN

Please excuse the title;

It may be quite plain

But it fits with the plot,

'Cause _it's_ happening again!

* * *

Wasn't too long ago 

Just a week, maybe two,

That ol' Santa gave up,

Wouldn't go down a flue

Or a chimney or window.

On a cold autumn day

Santa put up his list

(Yes, he put it away!)

And said to his dear wife,

"Jess, I can't take the strain!

All today's children do

Is mope, whine, and complain!

Well, if they think that they

Can just take, take, and take,

Then I'll show them what for!

I'm taking a break!

I could go to Hawaii!  
Bermuda! Vermont!

Heck, it sure doesn't matter!

I'll do what I want!"

And while Santa was gloating

And feeling quite good,

The words that were spoken

Weren't quite understood.

For the sounds of his greed

Made some children quite ill;

The Boogie Boys heard it

From his window sill!

"Santa's quitting!" cried Shock

Who was ready to cry.

"It just doesn't seem right."

With a glint in his eye,

Lock grabbed both his siblings

And whispered while sneering,

"Now this _really_ is something

That _Jack_ should be hearing..."

* * *

"He's lazy! He's lazy!" 

The Boogie Boy's cheer

Sounded through the whole town!

"Santa's quitting this year!"

"He's packing it in

While his wife's packing out!"

Shock added with glee,

"To Hawaii, no doubt."

The monsters all gasped

And growled with dismay;

What horrible things

To say during the day!

Jack Skellington snarled

At the small children's laughter

And wondered what trouble

The brat-lings were after.

Said Sally, "That's silly!"

Said Jack, "That's absurd!"

That's _the_ biggest lie

That I have _ever_ heard!

And it's even worse hearing it

Coming from _you_!"

Barrel bounced to his feet

And said, "But Jack, it's true!

Santa said it himself,

Go talk to him and see!"

Jack thought for a moment

And said, "I agree.

I'll pay Sandy a visit

And see what is wrong.

I will take Sally with me.

We won't be gone long."

Jack took Sally's soft arm

And laughed as he said,

"I'll uncover their lie.

They're all as good as dead."

* * *

Jack averted his gaze;  
Sally held back a laugh. 

Mr. Santa was nekkid

Straight out of a bath!  
Dressed in only a towel,

Santa gave them a pat

On the back and said, "Sit!"

On the sofa, they sat.

"Take a seat, have some coffee,

Jessica doesn't mind!

And before you both ask

Why I'm acting so kind,

I have something to tell you.

You know Christmas this year?

I'm not doing squat!

I'm too tired, ya here?

I trust you with the house key

To water my plants.

Now excuse me a moment

While I find my pants."

Santa waltzed from the room

While Mrs. Clause stepped back in.

She gave Sally a hug

And Jack a warm grin.

"Please pardon my husband,

I don't mean to complain.

The upcoming vacation

Has made him insane.

Give the children a hug

If you have any yet."

And the two quickly left

Without getting upset.

* * *

Jack stood for a moment 

Out there in the snow.

Sally glanced in his eyes,

Grabbed his arm, and said, "No!

Jack, I know that smile,

And I know that look,

And I know the idea

That's starting to cook

In your strange little head,

Mr. Skeleton-man.

We had better get back

Just as fast as we can."

But Jack didn't move,

he just started to grin.

That then turned to a giggle

That came from within

The bones in his chest.

It started to grow

From a chuckle to cackle

And (didn't you know?)

To a loud, racous roar

That shook up the land!

Jack pulled poor Sall close

With a flick of his hand.

"It's my second chance, Sally!"

Sally heard "Jackie" cheer.

"I can make Christmas mine

And do BETTER this year!"

Sally shrunk in his grasp

And slipped out of his arm.

"Jack, last time you did that

It did less good than harm!"

"Sally, think of the children,

How upset they will be

When they wake up and find

_Nothing_ under the tree.

And it goes past the gifts,"

Jack explained to the doll,

"They won't just have no presents,

But no Christmas at all!

I promise I'll warn them

A month in advance.

I can do this thing right!

I just need one more chance!"

Sally nibbled her lip,

Then she nodded her head.

With a blush and a kiss,

She said, "Go on ahead."

* * *

To be swiftly continued, 

Jack's new Christmas plot!

If you're like all my classmates,

You'll like this a lot!


	2. Chapter 2

The Nightmare Before Christmas AGAIN!

Chapter 2 of this poem,

Of this fan's cheery song.

Expect chapters galore,

'Cause this poem is quite long!

* * *

All the Halloween creatures 

Recoiled in fear!

Jack was stealing a holiday

AGAIN on this year!

"We tried that!" Mayor cried

With his face twisted 'round

To the side that was blue

And stuck in a sad frown.

"People hated our toys!

All the little kids cried!"

"Not to mention," said Werewolf,

"That you nearly died!"

"Yes, I know," Jack replied,

"'Twas a stupid mistake,

But I've learned everything

That it's going to take

To get our 'Spooky Christmas'

Off of the ground.

Now, you've all got a job:

Everyone, gather 'round."

Preparations commenced

(Without Santa's consent)

On the new Christmas plan

And its family content.

All the fangs were filed down

And the blood washed away,

And commercials ran twenty-four

Hours per day.

Sure, the monsters were ticked

That they couldn't be scary,  
But they had to be careful

Or things would get hairy

With lawsuits and payouts

To humans and such.

So they did all their jobs

With a light sort-of touch.

Jack did not wear _the_ suit;

His own fit him just fine.

Sally supervised well,

Kept the monsters in line.

Cyclops polished the casket

That would be a sleigh,

Werewolf kept the Boogie Boys

Out of the way.

Dr. Finklestien said

That he wouldn't take part

In the Christmas-time cheer

That had broken his heart.

After negotations

And a contract to pay,

They hitched up a gargoyle

Onto the sleigh.

* * *

December Two-four 

Two thousand and five:

In a town full of people

No longer alive,

A shout was sent up!

Zero leading the flight,

The Skeleton Santy

Flew into the night.

* * *

This chapter was short 

Compared to the first.

Just wait 'til the next one,

And expect the worst!


	3. Chapter 3

Nightmare Before Christmas AGAIN!

This poem took three days

To write up for you,

So please be a sport:

Please read, then review!

* * *

Jack flew into the night 

With his dog in the lead,

With his friend Pyramus

As his powerful steed.

(Pyramus turned his head

And he said with a smirk,

"'Til the fanfic is done,

We are all out of work.")

From rooftop to doorstep,

The presents were dropped,

But at one little house

The Pumpkin King stopped.

On a familiar table

In a house seen before

Lay a cup of bad milk

And moldy bread galore.

Underneath the small plate

Smelling of rotten dairy

Was a hand-written note

On Spongebob stationary.

_"Dear Mr. Bone-man,_

_I hav left you a note,_

_So pleese take time to reed_

_This small rime that I rote._

_Last Crismas you gave me_

_A reel shrunk-ed head;_

_Now I no that your busy_

_And I no that your dead,_

_But I left you sum bred_

_And sum milk that's gon bad,_

_And I hope that my pome-note_

_Will make you reel glad._

_Sined Ronny McBurton_

_And my puppy-dog Grimley."_

Jack left him a present

And slipped up the chimney.

* * *

From country to country 

Jack flew in the sleigh,

Not a single sad hitch

To get in his way.

From the US of A

To the coast of Japan,

Every present was given.

Just as Jack began

To fly over the ocean

And back into town

A ball flew past his head!

He ducked his head down

Stopped the sleigh in its tracks

And then shouted because

Next to him in the sky

Was the REAL SANTA CLAUS!

"You have done it again,

You bony-faced jerk,

So I quit my vacation

And came back to work!  
I just knew that your kind

Would ruin Christmas again!"

Shouted the irate man

Waving a candy cane.

"Now hold on just a minute!"

Cried Skeleton Jack,

"I just did you a favor,

You obese, lazy quack!

You _gave up_ on Christmas

Out of pure, selfish greed,

So I took your place up here.

I suggest what you need

To do is go back home

And sit in your chair!

I don't want to see your

Sorry face anywhere!

Now you turn back around!

If you make a commotion-"

But then something went SNAP!

And they fell in the ocean.

* * *

"I can't swim!" yelled poor Sandy 

His voice filled with dread.

"We'll be eaten by sharks!

We survived, but we're dead!"

"I'm already dead, twit!"

Jack Skellington did reply.

"Now follow me, quickly,

I saw land from the sky."

Jack swam to a sandbar

That was close to the shore

(It was under the water

By a inch, two, or four).

Sandy followed him and

Fell back onto the sand,

And he gave Jack a jab

With the heel of his hand.

"This is your fault, you jerk,"

With his voice full of hate.

Sandy soon fell asleep

While Jack pondered his fate.

While the waves brushed his ankles

He held back his tears;

Tonight's sleigh-ride fiasco

Confirmed all his fears.

He had planned it all out,

He learned every mistake

He had made the last year!

He rehearsed, for pete's sake!

Now his back was all sore

And he didn't feel well

And was stuck here with Santa

Who was whiny as hell.

Sally was right again,

(He had learned this by now)

She had known what to do.

What could _he_ do now?

A light shined in the distance

And a whistle blew low.

A voice cried from the tugboat,

"You see? I told you so!"

* * *

Sally pulled Jack aboard 

And then grabbed Sandy's coat,

But the man was so fat

That he fell off the boat.

Mrs. Clause took her husband

Away by the ear.

"I knew if I found Jack

That I would find you here!"

Jack spun Sally around

And he giggled with glee.

"I think this is the first time

That _you've_ rescued _me_!"

"I knew something'd go wrong,"

She began to explain.

"Your intentions were pure,

So I couldn't complain.

I saw that you crashed

In the old witch's pot,

So I figured I'd save you

And scold you a lot

So you'd never try anything

Like this again!"

Jack just chuckled and hugged her.

"You're _so_ right, my friend."

So the Christmas went great,

Much to Santa's dismay,

Everyone in the world

Had a great Christmas Day

Filled with werewolves and vampires

And fun, fang-toothed faces

And teddy bear ghosts

Popping up in strange places.

Some people thought that

It was rude, weird, and strange

(But the gothic kids loved it,

As did the deranged).

Even Mr. Tim Burton

Got a pleasant surprise;

Zombie spider-bat eggs

Just as big as his eyes.

And Jack had learned his lesson

And he even clapped

When Sally told him

That the sleigh's reigns had snapped.

"It was fun," said the monster,

"I might do it next year-

I WAS KIDDING!" yelled Jack,

Who was shrinking in fear

As Sally held up

A most threatening hand

Then laughed with the tunes

Of the Halloween Band.

* * *

As was Christmas, December 

Two-Thousand and Five

Where the presents were spooky

And barely alive.

* * *

So my poem is finished, 

A stretch, but it's done.

It was a chore to write it.

I hope you had fun!


	4. Chapter 3

Nightmare Before Christmas AGAIN!

This poem took three days

To write up for you,

So please be a sport:

Please read, then review!

* * *

Jack flew into the night 

With his dog in the lead,

With his friend Pyramus

As his powerful steed.

(Pyramus turned his head

And he said with a smirk,

"'Til the fanfic is done,

We are all out of work.")

From rooftop to doorstep,

The presents were dropped,

But at one little house

The Pumpkin King stopped.

On a familiar table

In a house seen before

Lay a cup of bad milk

And moldy bread galore.

Underneath the small plate

Smelling of rotten dairy

Was a hand-written note

On Spongebob stationary.

_"Dear Mr. Bone-man,_

_I hav left you a note,_

_So pleese take time to reed_

_This small rime that I rote._

_Last Crismas you gave me_

_A reel shrunk-ed head;_

_Now I no that your busy_

_And I no that your dead,_

_But I left you sum bred_

_And sum milk that's gon bad,_

_And I hope that my pome-note_

_Will make you reel glad._

_Sined Ronny McBurton_

_And my puppy-dog Grimley."_

Jack left him a present

And slipped up the chimney.

* * *

From country to country 

Jack flew in the sleigh,

Not a single sad hitch

To get in his way.

From the US of A

To the coast of Japan,

Every present was given.

Just as Jack began

To fly over the ocean

And back into town

A ball flew past his head!

He ducked his head down

Stopped the sleigh in its tracks

And then shouted because

Next to him in the sky

Was the REAL SANTA CLAUS!

"You have done it again,

You bony-faced jerk,

So I quit my vacation

And came back to work!  
I just knew that your kind

Would ruin Christmas again!"

Shouted the irate man

Waving a candy cane.

"Now hold on just a minute!"

Cried Skeleton Jack,

"I just did you a favor,

You obese, lazy quack!

You _gave up_ on Christmas

Out of pure, selfish greed,

So I took your place up here.

I suggest what you need

To do is go back home

And sit in your chair!

I don't want to see your

Sorry face anywhere!

Now you turn back around!

If you make a commotion-"

But then something went SNAP!

And they fell in the ocean.

* * *

"I can't swim!" yelled poor Sandy 

His voice filled with dread.

"We'll be eaten by sharks!

We survived, but we're dead!"

"I'm already dead, twit!"

Jack Skellington did reply.

"Now follow me, quickly,

I saw land from the sky."

Jack swam to a sandbar

That was close to the shore

(It was under the water

By a inch, two, or four).

Sandy followed him and

Fell back onto the sand,

And he gave Jack a jab

With the heel of his hand.

"This is your fault, you jerk,"

With his voice full of hate.

Sandy soon fell asleep

While Jack pondered his fate.

While the waves brushed his ankles

He held back his tears;

Tonight's sleigh-ride fiasco

Confirmed all his fears.

He had planned it all out,

He learned every mistake

He had made the last year!

He rehearsed, for pete's sake!

Now his back was all sore

And he didn't feel well

And was stuck here with Santa

Who was whiny as hell.

Sally was right again,

(He had learned this by now)

She had known what to do.

What could _he_ do now?

A light shined in the distance

And a whistle blew low.

A voice cried from the tugboat,

"You see? I told you so!"

* * *

Sally pulled Jack aboard 

And then grabbed Sandy's coat,

But the man was so fat

That he fell off the boat.

Mrs. Clause took her husband

Away by the ear.

"I knew if I found Jack

That I would find you here!"

Jack spun Sally around

And he giggled with glee.

"I think this is the first time

That _you've_ rescued _me_!"

"I knew something'd go wrong,"

She began to explain.

"Your intentions were pure,

So I couldn't complain.

I saw that you crashed

In the old witch's pot,

So I figured I'd save you

And scold you a lot

So you'd never try anything

Like this again!"

Jack just chuckled and hugged her.

"You're _so_ right, my friend."

So the Christmas went great,

Much to Santa's dismay,

Everyone in the world

Had a great Christmas Day

Filled with werewolves and vampires

And fun, fang-toothed faces

And teddy bear ghosts

Popping up in strange places.

Some people thought that

It was rude, weird, and strange

(But the gothic kids loved it,

As did the deranged).

Even Mr. Tim Burton

Got a pleasant surprise;

Zombie spider-bat eggs

Just as big as his eyes.

And Jack had learned his lesson

And he even clapped

When Sally told him

That the sleigh's reigns had snapped.

"It was fun," said the monster,

"I might do it next year-

I WAS KIDDING!" yelled Jack,

Who was shrinking in fear

As Sally held up

A most threatening hand

Then laughed with the tunes

Of the Halloween Band.

* * *

As was Christmas, December 

Two-Thousand and Five

Where the presents were spooky

And barely alive.

* * *

So my poem is finished, 

A stretch, but it's done.

It was a chore to write it.

I hope you had fun!


End file.
